1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to compact wide angle photographic lenses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the art of photographic lenses for behind the shutter type of cameras, many proposals have been made to achieve compatibility between wide angle and compactness. However, conventional photographic lenses generally have telephoto ratios greater than 1.1. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. SHO 53-97824 has achieved reduction of the telephoto ratio in a photographic lens to 1.06, but gives an image angle of 64.degree.-68.degree. with as slow a speed as F/3.5. If this lens is applied to behind the shutter type cameras, the image angle becomes somewhat excessive toward wide angles, and the speed is not sufficiently fast.